


Expectations

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, dad!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: You expected your husband and son to look good for your amusement park trip.





	Expectations

“You boys ready?” you ask while fixing your hair, convinced that your little family will look all the more handsome now that you agreed to go out with them and have fun for this weekend.

You look up to find Jaebeom wearing a bonnet with rather outstanding design, shirt too big, pants too ripped, and some kind of glasses you don’t even know the purpose of. It would have been fine; you’re used to his doubtful fashion sense. But…

“Baby, what are you wearing?” you crouch to check your son. He’s equally… bizarre. You look up to Jaebeom, but he defensively shakes his head.

“I picked them myself! I want to look cool like Daddy!” your son explains on their behalf.

You soften. At least Haneul thinks highly of his father, despite how he looks. He looks better than Jaebeom in their current outfits anyway. You won’t be embarrassed to have Haneul with you. “You look very cute, my man.”

“Thanks.”

You throw Jaebeom a glare. The compliment isn’t for him. How dare he inspire your son to look homeless?

Jaebeom clears his throat, sensing your unspoken annoyance. “So, are we ready to go?”

“Yes!” Haneul answers, running out of the room in excitement. This gives you a moment alone with your oh-so-good looking handsome.

You turn and wrap your arm around his. “Jaebeom, lose the bonnet and the glasses, baby, please. You look even more noticeable with them.”

Jaebeom smiles. It’s your baby hormones talking, he knows. You’ve been picking on him since your second trimester started. “It’s okay, baby. Here, why don’t you wear them instead so you’ll match with me and Haneul? You must be worried you look out of place. Don’t worry, when our new princess comes out, we’ll teach her how to dress up coolly too!”

You let go of his arm abruptly. How stupid of you to think Jaebeom will get it.

“Wait, baby, why are you crying?”

Stupid hormones. Stupid Jaebeom.


End file.
